Parasaurolophus
Parasaurolophus ('par-ah-sawr-ol-oh-fus', meaning "Near Crested Lizard", commonly called 'parasaurs') is a very large herbivorous prehistoric creature from late Cretaceous North America that was added in the "Dinosaur Renaissance" 7.3.1 Build. They are widely known for their prominent 'crest', and are the first and only hadrosaur currently introduced into the mod. They are some of the largest herbivores as males grow to 3 blocks tall at the top of the head (4 blocks at the crest) and approximately 8 blocks long, while females are just under 3 blocks tall at the head (4.2 at the crest), and around 7.5 blocks long. Males have a brighter crest and a slightly lighter green than females. Newborns are 0.2 blocks tall, and are fully grown in 13 days. They can be given essense of chicken to grow faster, at the cost of hunger. Parasaurolophus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the parasaurolophus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a parasaur. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed with any light source BEHAVIOR The parasaurolophus is a neutral mob, and will only attack the player or another mob if they attack first. Though they may seem like harmless herbivores, they will defend themselves aggressively, and will protect each other. When attacking, they charge and ram their opponents with their crests. Otherwise, they will wander around to look for plants, like flowers when hungry, and can eat from trees, the ground, the hand, and feeders. Parasaurolophus is diurnal, and sleeps in the night. They are able to break blocks weaker than iron due to their size. They are vulnerable to the large land predators, allosaurus, megalania, sarcosuchus, spinosaurus, tyrannosaurus. If they enter water, they will also be attacked by liopleurodon, megalodon, and mosasaurus Parasaurs will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls bringing up their mood significantly. If there is both a male and female adult parasaurolophus, they can breed and lay an egg every few minutes. TAMING Parasaurolophus, like most prehistoric creatures, is tamed when the player is within a 6 block radius of the egg hatching. If you miss this opportunity, you can hand-feed it until it is tamed or you can forcibly tame it with a whip. RIDING Tamed Parasaurolophus are able to be ridden after they are adults. When ridden, Parasaurolophus won't go hungry or grow up. To ride it, the player must right-click it with a whip. It can be controlled only if the player is holding the whip. The controls are in the same WASD format as normal movement. FEEDING Parasaurolophus automatically eat plants when they are hungry. They will also eat from a Feeder if they can see them. Parasaurolophus can be hand-fed wheat, apples, melons, carrots, sugar, sugarcane, cookies, potatoes, cake, any seeds, ferns, and bread. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2016-07-21 17.37.06.png|Male Parasaurolophus 2016-07-21 17.35.35.png|Female Parasaurolophus Swamp Sunsets.png|A Parasaurolophus sleeping in a swamp. Titan among Trees.png|A Parasaurolophus in a forest. Swamp Sunsets.png|A Parasaurolophus sleeping in a swamp. Titan among Trees.png|A Parasaurolophus in a forest. 2018-05-02_21.12.55.png|a herd of parasaurolophus evading from danger 2018-07-10_11.18.41.png|a small herd of parasaurolophus 2018-08-08_17.56.18.png|Two Parasaurolophus with some Pachycephalosaurus. 2018-08-24_13.15.53.png|A parasaurolophus. 2018-08-24_13.42.55.png|Two parasaurolophus. 2019-02-10_12.35.15.png|a parasaurolophus about to drink while being stalked by a tyrannosaurus 2019-03-02_13.55.32.png|A male parasaurolophus rests 2019-03-13_10.56.06.png|A small herd of parasaurolophus in a forest clearing 2019-08-21_10.52.59.png|An adult male Parasaurolophus. Screenshot 2019-07-26 17.20.16.png|Dinopedia entry Category:Mobs Category:Herbivore Category:Dinosaurs Category:Block eggs Category:Tameable Category:Neutral Category:Rideable Category:Cretaceous Category:Vertebrate Category:Archosaur Category:Ornithopod